The Silver Kunai
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Naruto KakashiOC Onesided GaiOC] The Silver Kunai filled her with curiosity...and paved the way to her life as a Shinobi. [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue: Curiosity

**Author's Note: Hello all! I've somewhat given up on my other fanfiction... I'm sorry for all of the fan's of Unexpected. Also, my computer got a virus and lost all of the chapter's I worked on... -.- So yeah. **

**Gomen, this is my first Naruto fan fic! D**

* * *

Prologue: Curiosity

There was a glimmer. The kunai's blade reflected the summer sun seeping through the open door panel.

A hesitant light blue haired girl picked it up. She gasped, her teal eyes filled with newfound curiosity. The girl turned it in her young innocent four year-old hands. She saw her reflection and smiled.

"Hotaru," came a rough voice.

She dropped the kunai knife with fright. Hotaru lowerd her gaze to the floor, "_Gomen nasaii_." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Her father glared down at her, his cold steal blue eyes sent shivers down her spine, "Don't EVER touch that again, understand Hotaru?"

Hotaru bowed her head, "_H-H-Hai_." A tear slid down her cheek and fell to the floor. She had disobeyed the man of the household, she knew something bad would happen to her.

"This has been the 8th time, Hotaru," her father's voice rose to a dangerous tone, a tone she heard whenever he yelled at her mother. "It's time I taught you a lesson."

She gulped, her eyes opened wide with fear. What would he do to her?

SLASH. Hotaru let out a blood-curling sream and clutched her bleeding cheek. She stared at up at her father helplessly.

The kunai knife fell to the floor, covered with Hotaru's blood.

* * *

**AN: Scary, ne?**


	2. 1: A Shinobi

**AN: More of Hotaru's journey to become... a shinobi! D **

* * *

Chapter 1: A Shinobi

Masumori Hotaru put her hand to her face, she felt cold sweat on her forehead. She ran her hand down her face and felt the bandage from yesterday, she winced- it had not been a dream

Her parents were talking outside of her room; she could see their outlines on the bamboo panels of her room. Hotaru heard the words "shinobi," "ninja," and "Acadamy" many times during her parent's discussion.

She sighed and looked at her hands. Hotaru looked up as her parents came into the room.

"Hotaru," it was her mother.

"_H-H-Hai, okaasan_?" She felt nervous, was it something she did?

"It's time for you to become a ninja, a shinobi, a person of honor in our village."

Hotaru was puzzled, "_Nani_?" What had her mother just said?

Her mother sat down beside her and too Hotaru's hands in hers, "You are to become a protector of our village, Hotaru."

She looked at her mother's calm gray eyes and black hair. Hotaru's face lightened up, although she was still quite a bit confused. "Really?"

Her mother nodded, "_Hai_, Hotaru, my little firefly." She then got up, "Hurry, it is time for breakfast."

Hotaru got up, filled with pride. She would be a protector! She grinned, running to catch up to her mother.

* * *

After breakfast, Hotaru went outside to enjoy the summer sun before she would be practicing and drilling at the Acadamy.

Hotaru breathed in the cool fresh air. She ran to her favorite bridge over-looking a calm river to find a silver haired boy looking out into the distance.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu_!" she said, walking up beside him.

He looked at her lazily, "Hn." He stared at her with black obsidian eyes. He had a cloth mask that covered his mouth and part of his nose, making him look very mysterious.

"You going to the Acadamy Hotaru-san?" He, like her, was also four years old.

She nodded, "Are you Kakashi-chan?"

He nodded. Something caught his eye, "You're not wearing a bandage over your scar, Hotaru-san."

Hotaru nodded, "I know." She had taken it off before she left.

Kakashi yawned, muttered a good-bye, and walked away.

Hotaru smiled, she was glad Kakashi would be with her. She was very glad indeed.

* * *

Hotaru walked past her father's room.

She shook her nead, no. She would NOT go. Not after what happened yesterday.

Hotaru walked straight towards her room. She sat on her floor mat. She spotted a red hair pin on the floor. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

Hotaru looked around, right near one of the panels was a black spider crawling to the ceiling.

Her father came into the room.

He stopped as the hair pin whizzed by his neck. It took a few seconds for everything to register in his mind. He turned around to find the hair pin buried in the spider's abdomen. It had connected!

He looked at Hotaru and then the wall, Hotaru and the wall again.

After about a minute of silence, he cleared his throat.

Hotaru lowered her head, she hoped she wouldn't get in trouble again.

"Well… it seems our little Hotaru is already very skilled," he flashed her a smile and walked away.

Hotaru blushed. Her father had never smiled at her before-never.

* * *


	3. 2: The Academy

**AN: I'm on a role! Three chapters in one day! PRAISE ME! O.O;;; Okay, on with the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Academy 

All of the academy-students-to be had to go to an opening ceremony of sorts- and one relative had to attend.

Hotaru and her father were standing in separate crowds of people. Hotaru looked around her and saw other kids. There was a girl next to her. She said hi. The girl looked older than Hotaru, probably only by a few years or so.

Hotaru smiled. The girl looked just like her mother with similar shining black hair, but this girl had cool violet eyes.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Masumori Hotaru, you?"

"Mizumaki Rai," the girl replied with a grin.

Hotaru grinned happily, she knew one more person who would be with her at the academy.

* * *

The Academy. 

Fortunately, Hotaru sat next to Kakashi, Rai, some weird person named Gai, and a quiet boy whom didn't get on her nerves. Okay maybe Gai did from time to time, but the rest not so much.

Unfortunately, she was surrounded by a bunch of idiots who were eight, nine, and ten!

All of the girls had a crush on their academy teacher Tsukimara Otabae with dirty blond hair and green eyes while all of the boys had fallen asleep because of the speeches and rules of being a shinobi.

Today however, instead of taking down notes or falling asleep because of some hour long story, Otabae-sensei called them out for a little target practice.

"You are to aim at those targets," he pointed to a tree with red circle painted on it surrounded by a big white circle about two or three feet away. He handed out kunai knives, gave them a demonstration on how it was done, and stood back so he wouldn't be killed if they aimed poorly.

Hotaru sulked, she was last in line.

Kakashi looked back at her whispering, "Best for last, huh?"

Hotaru nodded, blushing. Everyone else in front of them couldn't even make it to the target and if they somehow managed to, the throw was far from the center.

Kakashi did fairly well, it made it in the red circle but it wasn't exactly square in the middle. Otabae-sensei praised him, making Kakashi turn a light shade of pink.

At last it was Hotaru's turn, she waited for Kakashi to retrieve the kunai and give it to her. As Kakashi passed by her, he mentioned, "Good luck," and went to sit down on the grass.

Hotaru focused, she felt her "chakra" build inside her. She looked at the target and threw it when Otabae-sensei gave her the signal.

It was exactly in the middle- better than even Otabae-sensei's throw.

Hotaru sighed, and said rather loudly, "That was an easy target."

Otabae-sensei heard her, "Perhaps you could show us by throwing at that-"he pointed to an even farther target with 4 rings leading to a small red circle.

Hotaru nodded, she did was she did last time- focused her chakra, cleared her mind, and concentrated on her target. She threw it.

It was exactly in the middle, just like last time.

Otabae simled, 'She, along with Kakashi and Gai, have the makings of a prodigy. I expect great things from those three.'

* * *

Hotaru ran home, showing her parents her report card for the quarter. A couple months had passed since she had entered the Academy. 

Her father looked it over, he nodded approvingly and gave it to her mother who also looked it over.

It read:

_Evaluation for: Masumori Hotaru_

_Chakra Control: 10/10_

_Target Practice: 12/10_

_Tests: 10/10_

_Taijutsu Practice: 10/10_

_Ninjutsu Practice: 10/10_

_Genjutsu Practice: 9.5/10_

_Participation: 10/10_

Her father and mother were very proud of Hotaru. Her father had even given her a hug- she had never received a hug from her father before.

* * *

Hotaru and Rai waked to the Academy. 

Rai had a sad look on her face.

Hotaru looked at her, "_Nani_, Rai-chan?"

Rai started to cry, "My parents were disappointed with my scores. I got fives, sixes, and sevens while you got perfect scores. They expected me to be like you and Kakashi-san."

Hotaru looked at her, "You don't have to be like us Rai-chan. You're a good friend; you can't study at school to be one of those."

Rai smiled, "_Arigato_, Hotaru-chan. Thanks."

* * *

For further practice, the academy students were separated into two- Hotaru and Kakashi were put together. 

The two of them practiced basic techniques and practiced their chakra control.

Although, since Kakashi and Hotaru were excellent students and didn't need to work that much on their form- they were extremely bored.

"This is a bore, ne? I mean we already know all of this!" Hotaru said, throwing a kunai knife at a spider 20 or so feet away. It connected, Kakashi nodded approvingly.

"Hn," Kakashi replied lazily. He turned to her and huddled down, motioning for her to follow, "Look."

He concentrated his chakra so a small ball appeared in his hand. Hotaru gasped, "Kakashi-chan! Wow!"

Kakashi blushed a light salmon color.

Otabae-sensei approached them and Kakashi's to-be Chidori disappeared.

Otabae looked at them and smiled, "Keep up the good work." He moved to another group and criticized them.

Hotaru and Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"Today, Otabae-sensei said I improved!" Rai said. She grinned happily, "My parents'll be so happy!" 

"_Omedeto gozaimaso_, Rin-chan! Congradulations!" Hotaru said, hugging her best friend.

Gai smiled, he began to say something about the power of youth- but no one really bade him any mind.

Kakashi sighed, "Hn."

Hotaru's father watched as the five came closer to Hotaru's place.

"_Sayonara_, Hotaru-chan!" Rai and Gai said together.

Kakashi waved.

"_Sayonara_ Rai-chan, Gai-chan, Kakashi-chan!" she grinned.

* * *

Hotaru heard her parents talk outside her room. 

"Watori, I've tried to already!" Watori was Hotaru's mother's name.

"Try harder Hajime-kun! Try for Hotaru!"

She heard a groan and the shuffling of feet.

What was her father trying to do?

* * *

It was June 15th. Hotaru's birthday and the last day of the academy...for some.

Otabae-sensei appeared before all of his students, "Tomorrow, as you know, is the graduating ceremony for all of the students who passed. However, I have three students who do not know they have passed."

He paused to clear his throat, "Usually, I have no students graduating in one year. Most average students take two sometimes three years. But, I have three rookie students who WILL graduate."

Hotaru looked up, graduate?

"Hatake Kakashi, Masumori Hotaru, and "Maito" Gai, please come up."

Hotaru received a sad smile from Rai. She felt a feeling of guilt- Rai wouldn't be graduating with her.

Otabae faced the three of them, "I'm glad for you all- I expect big things from all of you. I've sent home a letter to your parents or Guardian. There shall be a small ceremony where I shall give you your hitai-ate, forehead protector."

Hotaru smiled.

* * *

When Hotaru finally reached home and opened the panel, her mother was crying tears of happiness, "Oh my little Hotaru! Graduating on your birthday and at such a young age!" She hugged Hotaru. She blushed a deep scarlet, she wasn't used to getting this much attention from her parents. 

Her father nodded approvingly from his chair.

Hotaru smiled, but deep down, she was sad. She went to her room and let a tear slide down her cheek.

* * *


	4. 3: Graduation

**AN: Thanks kuramalover21 for the review! D Hurray, I got one on my first day. Well, here's more of the story- ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Graduation 

Hotaru and her mother were in her mother's room. Hotaru was in a beautiful ice blue kimono with white seagulls printed on it.

She pouted, "I look SILLY _okaasan_!" Hotaru stepped in to her white sandals.

Her mother smiled, "You look gorgeous!"

Hotaru frowned at her reflection; she did NOT look like herself. She had her hair up into a bun and her mother had put light blush on her face. Hotaru had run away before her mother applied anything to her lips. Hotaru turned around to find her father with a black box.

"Open it Hotaru," he gave the box to her.

She opened the box to find, the one, the only…Silver Kunai knife.

Hotaru looked up at him, "For me?" She was shocked.

He nodded, "Take it."

She slid it through her hair, for now, it would be for decoration.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Hajime-san," she walked away.

Hajime was taken back by his daughter calling him by his first name.

* * *

Gai and Kakashi appeared each with their father or at least a person who looked like they could be related to them. There were also other kids with their parents from the Academy. 

Kakashi and Gai blushed a light pink when they saw Hotaru in a pretty kimono.

Gai cleared his throat, "You look-er nice, Hotaru-chan!"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah."

Hotaru blushed.

After a small speech (yawn), they were given their blue hitai-ate (forehead protectors).

Hotaru put it around her arm and smiled, she looked at the leaf engraved on the metal plate. She was now a Genin.

Her smiled faded; she suddenly realized that Otabae-sensei would not be her sensei anymore. She yet again felt a feeling of guilt.

She thought to herself, 'Why couldn't I have graduated with the others?'

Hotaru did not realize that she was in fact, a genius.

* * *

To celebrate Hotaru's achievement, Hotaru's parents took her out to dinner at a fancy place close to where they lived.

Hotaru ordered _udon_ noodles and _yakizakana _(I believe fried fish? o.0), she also ordered a small glass of green tea while her parents ordered _sake_.

When the food arrived, Hotaru picked at her plate. Even though it was her favorite dish in the whole world- she just wasn't hungry today. She set down her chopsticks with a sigh.

Her mother watched her and squeezed Hotaru's hand tightly, "_Nani_, Hotaru?"

Hotaru gave another small sigh, "I'm just not hungry _okaasan_, _gomen_."

Her mother nodded, "Today has been an interesting and exciting day for you, Hotaru. I understand. You don't have to finish it."

"Hn," was Hotaru's reply.

* * *

Back home, Hotaru took off her kimono and took her kunai out of her hair, leaving her hair up in the bun her mother had styled. 

She held it in her hands; she remembered all of the bitter memories when she looked at it. The moonlight made the kunai glow a haunting white. Hotaru could see her reflection; the girl staring back at her was sad.

Hotaru put the kunai back in the little black box her father had given to her. She ran her hand down it, it was very smooth. Noticing that it was black, she immediately though of Kakashi's black eyes. She smiled; at least she had graduated with him. She considered him to be one of her friends; they had met that one day when her father had given her the scar on her right cheek.

_(Flashback)_

_Hotaru ran out of her room, gripping her cheek. Her hands were stained with blood. Blood ran through the gaps between her fingers and fell to the floor. Drip, drip, drip._

_The kunai knife lay forgotten on the floor; her father had dropped it in shock of what he had just done._

_Kakashi was leaning against a large tree- he spotted a girl running past him, clutching her cheek._

_"You alright?" he asked._

_She shook her head. Kakashi saw she was bleeding. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and applied it to her cheek._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"M-M-Masumori H-H-Hotaru," she said, she was slightly crying._

_"I'm Hatake Kakashi," he grinned behind a mask that hid his face. It was a navy blue mask._

_"Arigato gozaimasu," she said._

_"Sumimasen, don't mention it."_

_(End Flashback)_

Hotaru absentmindedly put her right hand to her cheek. She ran her hand down to her chin.

She felt tears form up in her eyes, she shook her head.

"_Iie_," she though. "I will NOT cry! I will NOT cry! Crying is for the weak…'

Hotaru couldn't fight the urge. She huddled into a little ball and began to rock back and forth, she wept in the dark.

'Am I really THAT weak?'

Hotaru collapsed into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hotaru woke up from a dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. She put her hand on the pillow- damp. 

She frowned, 'I guess I cried the whole night.'

Hotaru sighed, "I guess I am really weak."

She put on her usual ninja outfit- a short blue shirt with no sleeves with blue matching pants that came up to her knees with fishnet socks. She tied her hitai-ate around her right shoulder and her equipment (kunai holder, weapons pouch, hidden dagers) and fixed her hair.

Hotaru grabbed a peach to eat and set out the door, ignoring her mother and father.

* * *

Today, all of the new Genins would be placed into groups. 

She, along with the other students, and Kakashi and Gai, would be placed into teams of three with a Jounin.

Hotaru met up with Gai, who grinned at her.

"Hotaru-chan! Nice day, ne?" he said, rather cheerfully.

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_."

Gai looked at her, "You nervous? You're quiet."

Hotaru ducked her head down, ashamed.

Gai put his hand on her shoulder, "Cheer up! The God of Youth shall watch over you!"

Hotaru let out a giggle. You had to admit, Gai was the best person who could cheer you up after a bad day.

* * *

Otabae-sensei looked at all of the students. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"I shall now put you in your groups," he announced.

Hotaru didn't pay any attention. She looked up when Otabae mentioned Kakashi's group, him, Obito, and Rin. She frowned, she wouldn't be with him.

Kakashi, being right next to her, frowned, "_Gomen_, Hotaru-chan. I wanted to be in your group."

Hotaru nodded, she did, too.

"Next Team 8 (I just picked a number at random): Masumori Hotaru, Futaba Yugi, and Yukima Tama."

Hotaru almost fainted, those morons? They had barely passed! Both of them were older than her- she was 5 and they were 11!

Hotaru looked at Kakashi and groaned.

Futaba Yugi, the smarter of the duo (which was saying much) yelled, "I'm with that little girl? Is this a joke?"

Otabae-sensi threw him a cold look, staring straight into his brown eyes covered by brown hair. He and Tama almost looked exactly the same, except Tama had black hair.

"That 'little girl' that you spoke of happened to outscore all of you along with Kakashi and Gai. You're lucky to have her on your team. Tomorrow, you shall meet your sensei."

Hotaru immediately snapped awake, another sensei?

* * *

**AN: Yes, another sensei! D Hurray, for senseis! -.-**


	5. 4: Hotaru’s Sensei

**AN: Ok, I'm probably going to be much slower with the updates from now on. This is one of the last chapters that I have already written in my notebook... so umm yeah. ENJOY DAMN YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hotaru's Sensei

Hotaru and Rai were sitting in a park willed with Sakura, cherry blossom, trees. They were in bloom and raining the park with calm, peaceful pink blossoms. Hotaru took in the peaceful sight and smiled, closing her eyes. A blossom landed on her forehead.

Rai looked at Hotaru with her cool violet eyes, "Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru snapped out of her trance, "_Nani_?"

"Who's on your team?"

Hotaru snarled angrily, "I have two _bakas_! I'm with Futaba Yugi and Yukima Tama."

Rai frowned, "Oh. That stinks."

Hotaru got up from the bench they were sitting on, "_Gomen_ Rai-chan, I must go home now."

Rai nodded, "_Sayonara_, Hotaru-chan."

"_Sayonara_."

* * *

When Hotaru came home, her parents asked her the same question that Rai had. Hotaru gave them the same answer she did to Rai. 

Her father stared at his chopsticks, "Oh."

He had expected her and Kakashi to be together. He expected all three prodigies to be together- he was wrong.

Hotaru was in her room when he was yelling at her mother, complaining why the three of them weren't together. He groaned, muttering, "I need a drink."

Hotaru put her head in her pillow. Soon, her parents were fighting about Hajime's drinking habits. She heard a slapping sound and a whimper- probably her mother.

She dug her head even further, she HATED when her parents fought.

* * *

Hotaru got up the next morning. She started a routine. Get her clothes on; put on her hitai-ate; style her hair; grab something to eat; go to the Academy. 

Today, she would meet her sensei. She hoped that he/she wouldn't be a _baka _like the rest of her group was.

Arriving at their assigned classroom, she sat down next to her idiotic teammates whom paid little to no attention to her. She fought the urge to sit with Kakashi. She sighed, why wasn't she put on his team?

She turned to her teammates and tapped Yugi on the shoulder, "_Ohayoo gozaimasu_, Yugi-san, Tama-san."

Yugi gave her an angry look, Tama just lazily yawned. Hotaru groaned; it would be a LONG day. Spending the rest of her time as a Genin with these two _bakas _would NOT be fun.

'Let the fun begin,' she though sarcastically.

* * *

After a few of the other groups teachers had arrived, Hotaru began to feel a little anxious. 

'Why isn't he here yet? Did he get lost? Did he get injured? Did he-' she looked at her teammates; they also seemed to be urgently waiting.

Just when Yugi was about to open his mouth, a man in his late twenties appeared with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes. He cleared his throat, everyone looked up at him.

"Um, Masumori Hotaru, Futaba Yugi, Yukima Tama, over here," he called to them with a loud voice.

When his group arrived he was shocked to see Hotaru. At first, he though that this was a clever joke. He then looked her in the eye and understood- he had a prodigy in his group. He smiled inwardly.

'I can't wait to test her skills,' he thought. 'This group shall be interesting.'

* * *

He led them into a meadow of places. 

"First, before I evaluate your skills, I want you to tell me a little bit about yourself. How about, your name, your age, and maybe dreams for the future."

Yugi went first, "Umm… I'm Futaba Yugi, I'm 11, and I want to be the best ninja so I can get like really hot girls and stuff when I'm like 25."

Their sensei slapped him self on the forehead and sighed, "You," he pointed to Tama.

Tama yawned, "I'm Yukima Tama, I'm 11…" he yawned again. "I don't have any plans…well I have plans to sleep when I get home, but that's about it."

The sensei groaned, "And you?"

Hotaru looked up, "I-I'm Masumori Hotaru. I just turned 5 years old and I want to be the best shinobi and protect my village and my family honor. Also, I want to prove that I'm not weak."

He saw that her eyes were filled with determination. He smiled.

Tama yawned, "So who are you sensei?"

"I," he pointed to himself, "Am Demota Genko. I shall whip you into shape and into ninja. But before I do that, I have to give you some pretty bad new that you're not going to like."

"_Nani_?" the students said.

Genko gave them a mysterious smile, "A test. It'll show me your abilities and your weaknesses."

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

Genko grinned down at her, "Now I can't tell you that or else you'll get discouraged Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru looked puzzled.

"_Iie,_ it just will be fun for me when I see the shocked looks on your faces tomorrow."

Yugi swore loudly, Tama groaned, and Hotaru was filled with curiosity.

* * *

Hotaru fell with a thud on her bed. She turned over on her back so she could stare at the ceiling. 

Her head was spinning with questions, 'What is it that Genko-sensei is giving us? A chakra control test? Target practice? What is it!'

Hotaru clutched her head, 'Maybe a walk can help.'

Hotaru walked out of her room and opened the door, "Hotaru?"

She turned to face her mother.

"Going out?" she asked.

She nodded, "I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk."

Her mother nodded, "Be careful, Hotaru. And don't stay out too late!"

* * *

Hotaru walked by the park she and Rai were sitting in. She smiled sadly; she knew she would rarely see Rai anymore because of her training. 

Her training. Hotaru's curiosity was overflowing now.

'What about training? Are we going to study scrolls all day or will it be hands-on stuff?'

She gasped, 'And mission!' Hotaru thought happily. 'We'll probably protect some princess form enemy shinobi…'

Hotaru shook her though off, it wouldn't be until a long time for THOSE missions. She knew they would start off nice and slow.

She also knew she would be taunted and teased. She was after all just a small child. Even is she was a prodigy, she still had a lot to learn on the path of life- a path that one can easily become lost on.

Hotaru smiled, she was approaching her favorite bridge. She smile grew wider; her favorite Genin was there, too.

"Come here often, Kakashi-chan?" she mocked.

He smiled, closing his eyes, "_Ee_."

Kakashi stared at her, "So…? How's your sensei?"

"Genko-sensei?" she paused. "Strange."

Kakashi looked puzzled, "Strange?"

"_Hai_, we're having a test tomorrow…"

"Hmm…that is strange."

"_Ee_."

* * *

When Hotaru returned, the sun was setting, making the sky a salmon pink. It was just like the color of Hotaru's blush when she thought of Kakashi. 

She burst into the house. Her head was filled with even more determination.

'I'll be the best shinobi! Well…I'll try and then fight Kakashi to see who's stronger!' she found a flaw her plan.

'I'll probably loose though,' Hotaru sighed.

"Hotaru?" her father looked at her. "You alright?"

"_Ee_," she said grinning. "Just thinking about what Genko-sensei will have us do tomorrow."

Hajime nodded, "He's a good sensei, Hotaru, but those teammates of yours…well I don't know." He laughed.

Hotaru gasped inside, her father NEVER laughed around her.

'What was happening to him? Compliments, hugs, what would be next- kisses?' she thought. 'What's happening to my-'

_(Flasback)_

_A small Hotaru was laughing; she was saying something over and over again. _

_Hajime had lifted her up into the air and was twirling her, a smile on his face._

_Hotaru was laughing happily._

_(End Flashback)_

'_Otoosan_?'

* * *

**AN: Aww... widdle Hotaru's developing feelings for Kakashi-kun! So adorable. And what IS happening to Hajime-san? And yes I do realize that that is Hajime Saito's name as well... I did NOT plan that. I think... O.O**


	6. 5: A Test of Skills

**AN: I'm back after a short hiatus! Go me. Yay. The ruler thing isn't working for me today... -.-**

Chapter 5: A Test of Skills

Genko-sensei had told them to meet him in the meadow they were in yesterday at 7:30 in the morning.

Hotaru put her usual outfit and equipment on and left.

She yawned, she had barely gotten any sleep last night since she had been wondering what today's test would be about.

Tama and Yugi gave her tired greetings. Tama was leaning against Yugi's leg while Yugi was twirling his kunai around trying to act cool.

Genko-sensei appeared with a flash. The three coughed as the smoke around him began to clear.

"You ready?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Your test shall be…" he paused for effect. "You are to attack me and take me down, if you can."

Hotaru was puzzled, "_Nani_, sensei?"

"You are to attack me, or else I will attack you!" and with that, charged at them.

Hotaru stood still, she was still confused.

Yugi groaned, took Hotaru's arm, and leaped up.

"Pay attention, you ARE supposed to be the better fighter out of us, right?" he smirked at her.

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_."

Tama appeared with them, "So…? What now?"

"Shadow clones?" Yugi offered.

Hotaru shook her head, "_Iie_, we'll attack him at the same time." She told them her plan.

Yugi smiled, "_Ee_."

They both took off, heading straight towards Genko.

Hotaru nodded, and Yugi and Tama made shadow clones, Genko to distract him so Hotaru could carry out her move.

Hotaru lay hidden in the trees near the meadow. She gripped her kunai tightly. Beads of perspiration streamed down her neck.

"Wait for it…wait for it," Hotaru watched the two closely.

Her eyes narrowed, "Now!"

Hotaru launched the kunai at Genko, connecting at his shoulder.

Genko smirked, "You got me, excellently done."

Hotaru appeared with her team.

"You pass." He pulled out the kunai and dropped it to the floor.

They were dumbfounded, "_Nani_?"

"You pass. We're not going to let ALL of you become Genin are we? You pass, that was a test to show if you would work together or arrogantly try to take me on by yourselves."

The three were confused, but then understood.

Yugi smiled, he threw his fist up into the air, and "We did it!"

Hotaru just smiled; maybe her teammates weren't so bad after all.

Hotaru had returned home from the test. Her mother told her to take a hot bath since she reeked of sweat.

Hotaru sighed, she enjoyed soothing hot baths. They calmed and relaxed her mind.

'Maybe there's more to Yugi and Tama than meets the eye. I've never seen them fight before since I was always put with Kakashi- sometimes even Gai.'

She sunk further down, so only her eyes were above the water, "Aaah."

Hotaru closed her eyes, her mind wandered to Kakashi. She gasped, why was she suddenly thinking about the silver haired genin?

She blushed, well he WAS cute.

She shook her head, 'I SHOULDN'T be thinking about THAT stuff! I'm a shinobi! I have to focus! I have to…'

Hotaru groaned.

'Why is life so confusing?' she asked herself before closing her eyes again.

After the bath, Hotaru put on a fresh set of clothes and walked around. A couple of random people needed her help with simple things: pulling weeds; grooming pets; retrieving stuff from the roof; and other things.

Hotaru held their tips in her hand

She ran home, she mentioned a fast greeting to her mother and rushed to her room.

There was a loose panel underneath her mat (what she slept on) that went down far enough to put stuff there. She got the box her silver kunai went in, took it out, and placed the money inside the box. She placed that under the loose floorboard.

Her mother came in. Hotaru rushed to put the mat back over and hid the silver kunai behind her back.

"Hotaru, time for dinner." Her mother smiled.

"_Ee_, I'll be there in a minute, _okaasan_."

Her mother left her.

Hotaru put her silver kunai in her weapons pouched.

'Hopefully,' she thought. 'I won't have to use it.'

She skipped happily to her mother and father, telling them the good news of her passing her test.

She was given compliments, hugs, and smiles.

Hotaru grinned, 'I could get use to this.'

**AN: REVIEW DANG YOU ALL! -.-**


	7. 6: The Brink of Exhaustion

**AN: Thank you to the people who have been reviewing! I luff joo! -.- The ruler things still aren't working on my computer... bare with me here. The title of this chapter cracks me up, it sounds seriously like a dub episode title with the colon and all... Onward with the story!**

Chapter 6: The Brink of Exhaustion: Genko's Training!

Hotaru and her teammates waited for their sensei to arrive at the meadow they were in yesterday.

He was late. Very late.

Yugi swore, "Why isn't he here yet?"

Hotaru tried to calm him down, "Maybe he got lost?" She tried to mask the fact that she was mad at her sensei, too. "Or, maybe this is another test."

Tama snored loudly. Hotaru looked back behind her to find him lying on the grass sleeping away.

Yugi sat down with a huff, "Fine. But it he isn't here within 15 minutes, I'm leaving!"

Hotaru sighed. Yugi began to play with a piece of grass.

Genko suddenly appeared before them, "_Gomen_, class well er…anywho, someone needed my help."

Hotaru looked up, "What are we doing today, sensei?"

Genko smiled, "I'm glad you asked, Hotaru-san. Today, we're going on a little field trip."

Hotaru looked at the place Genko led them to.

It was a small creek with icy cold water. Also, about 2 or so meters away, the creek became full of cataracts.

Yugi looked around, "So what EXACTLY are we doing, Genko-sensei? Don't tell me we're going swimming now." Yugi snorted.

Genko molded his chakra and stepped out on the water.

Hotaru gasped, "We're doing that!"

Yugi smirked, "Easy as-" he molded his chakra, stepped out on to the water, and fell in.

"C-C-C-COLD!" he yelled, running out.

Genko couldn't help but chuckle.

Yugi grumbled, "I was just testing the water that's all." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Tama went up to try and also fell in.

Hotaru sighed; she brought her hands into a chakra molding position and concentrated. She felt her chakra rush to her feet.

She stepped on, wobbled a little bit, but stayed on the surface.

Genko nodded, "The object is to regulate the amount of chakra being put to your feet. It is harder to do this on water since its moving around constantly. You have to get the amount right or else you fall in."

Hotaru smiled.

Genko looked her straight in the eye, "Now, attack me."

Genko-sensei's statement took several seconds to register in Hotaru's mind but Hotaru charged at him.

Hotaru threw a punch at him only to be thrown back. She placed her right hand down on the water as she slid back- narrowly missing the small cataract.

Yugi and Tama finally managed to get on the water. They wobbled for a will, but finally got the hang of it. They attacked Genko-sensei as well.

Genko easily blocked their attacks and sent them flying next to Hotaru.

Tama panted, "We need a plan. We can't do what we did yesterday."

Yugi nodded, he was about to say something, but Genko charged at him, preventing him from saying anything.

Hotaru and Tama were separated from Yugi and were hiding in the trees.

"_Nani ka_?" Tama asked.

Hotaru went into her weapon's pouch and pulled out a two shuriken and some wire.

Tama smirked, "Idea, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded, she briefly explained to him her plan.

Tama transformed into Hotaru and Hotaru threw the shuriken, wire attached around them and both of her hands, towards Genko.

Genko smirked. He dodged it but gasped, the stars wrapped around him.

'I didn't expect for her to do something like this,' he thought.

Tama charged at him, in the appearance of Hotaru, and punched him in the face.

Hotaru began to make hand signs, she planned to send fire along the wire to burn (not severely) Genko-sensei.

Genko smirked; he easily broke free of the wire, shocking Hotaru and Tama, and appeared right beside her, knocking her out of the tree.

Hotaru fell to the floor, she struggled to get up. She winced; Genko had her foot on her back.

Yugi and Tama froze.

Genko sighed, "Never let yourselves become separated unless you have a plan to split up. You are stronger when you are all together."

Hotaru sighed a sigh of relief when Genko eased his foot off her back.

Genko folded his arms, "Again."

The three Genin stared at him with disbelief, "_Nani_!"

Genko gave them an impatient look, "You heard me, again!"

Genko kept criticizing their formations and plans. He told them to attack again and again and again.

Tama leaned against a tree, he groaned and looked over at Yugi who was collapsed on his back, panting.

Hotaru could barely stand, she was at her limit. She looked at her tired teammates and assumed they were as well.

Genko yelled at them, "Again." He was standing out on the water, arms crossed, his amber eyes staring at them.

Yugi swore and got up; Tama looked at him and nodded.

Hotaru took a step forward, she began to see stars. She fell with a THUD on the grass. The last thing she remembered before falling into the darkness, was hearing Tama yell, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru groaned. She opened her eyes to see Tama and Yugi towering over her.

"Genko-sensei!" Tama yelled. "She's awake!"

Genko looked at her and smiled.

"How long was I…" Hotaru left the sentence hanging.

"Oh, not long."

Hotaru slowly sat up.

Genko gave them all a grin, "You did well.

Yugi looked at him like he was insane, "_Nani_! You were yelling at us practically the whole time, sensei!"

Genko laughed nervously, "Well…" he stopped and cleared his throat. "I was expecting you all to quit since it seemed impossible to bring me down. But, I underestimated you- you didn't. You probably would've kept going, but Hotaru-san fainted here."

Hotaru blushed.

Tama helped her up, letting her lean on him. Hotaru looked at Tama, Tama blushed.

Yugi walked behind them and Genko trailed behind.

'This group is interesting,' he smiled.

He looked at them and yelled, "Hotaru, Yugi, Tama!"

They looked back at him.

"I'm proud of you all."

Hotaru smiled.


	8. 7: “Missions”

**AN: This is a stupid chapter... Its mostly for "character development." Yeah... Oh, the ruler things are STILL not working for me... my computer sucks like crap.**

Chapter 7: "Missions"

After about a week of difficult practice, Genko-sensei gave them their first set of missions.

Yugi was pumped up, "What are we going to do Genko-sensei?"

Genko looked at the scroll he was given from the hokage. He smirked, "First, you're all going to pick weeds; clean the river of any garbage; then you'll help out at the ramen shop cleaning dishes."

"NANI!" the three students asked.

Yugi was infuriated, "Those aren't suitable jobs for ninja! What is this? We're not Academy students anymore!"

Genko sighed, "Yes, in fact they are. These are considered D-class missions. Now hurry up, we don't have all day."

Hotaru and her group picked weeds for an elderly woman with a vegetable garden.

"This lady-has-a jungle-full- of WEEDS!" Yugi yelled. He threw the huge monster of a plant in the weed mountain of a pile.

Tama yawned, "Does she EVER weed this place?"

Hotaru, "_Bakas_, she's too old to."

Yugi groaned, "We're done."

Genko looked up, "_Nani? _Ok, go down to the river and I'll take care of this."

Hotaru got some bags and gave them to Tama who would stand there collecting the trash.

"What d'you think we're doing at the ramen place?" Yugi asked, picking up a ramen cup.

"Don't know, probably washing dishes," Tama said.

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_." She put an empty bag of chips in the trash bag. "Why can't the Academy students do this stuff?"

Tama yawned, "_Ee_."

Yugi sighed, "_Ee_."

After the river clean up, the trio moved on to the ramen shop where they were greeted by Rai's father.

"Oh! _Konnichiwa_ Hotaru-san, Yugi-san, Tama-san. Genko-sama has not arrived yet so I'll just start you off."

"What are we doing?" Tama asked.

"Washing dishes of course!"

The trio fell down anime style; it was going to be a LONG day.

The group developed a system: Hotaru would wash, Tama would dry, and Yugi would put the clean dishes away.

Hotaru groaned.

"_Nani_, Hotaru-chan?" Tama asked, drying off a rather large bowl.

"Is it me, or does that pile of dishes just get bigger and bigger?" Hotaru said.

Yugi guled, "We SHOULD have been finished by now."

Hotaru sighed, "C'mon, lets at _least_ finish this before Genko-sensei gets back."

Yugi balanced on his toes to get to the highest shelf, "Where _is_ Genko-sensei?"

Tama shrugged, "I haven't seen him since we left that old lady's house. He's probably being treated to lunch or something."

LUNCH. The trio's stomach's growled.

"I'm…starving," Yugi said, clutching his stomach.

Tama groaned, "Me, too."

Hotaru nodded, "Must…finish…"

Genko popped in, "_Konnichiwa_!" He gave them a sheepish grin.

Hotaru muttered something evil under her breath; Tama looked away; and Yugi gave Genko a death glare.

Genko laughed nervously, "I was just getting lunch for you all. _Gomen, gomen, gomen_!" He took a small step back.

Hotaru set down her towel and drooled, Tama and Yugi ran up to Genko-sensei, practically knocking him down taking the small bag out of his hands.

He laughed, "I'll finish for you. You all can eat outside."

The trio moaned happily when they finally opened the bag. It was filled with three separate dishes.

Hotaru dug into her dish, it had bbq'ed (XD) chicken with noodles. She smiled, "I guess Genko-sensei isn't so bad after all." Her teammates nodded, happily.


	9. 8: A Real Mission!

**AN: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Real Mission!

Yugi groaned, "I've had it up to here! Where is that Genko-no-baka!"

Tama lazily yawned.

Hotaru sighed, "Genko-sensei sure has been late a lot recently, _ne_?"

Yugi nodded, "It's suspicious."

It had been a full month since they had been assigned to Genko-sensei. They had gone under intense training. Hotaru came home every night exhausted. She and her teammates would be forced to get up extremely early and would be forced to wait for their sensei to arrive.

Hotaru looked up at the sky. One of the clouds looked like her favorite Genin.

She shook the thought off. She had been thinking a lot about Kakashi-chan lately.

Yugi groaned again. Hotaru leaned on against the tree Yugi was sitting up at the highest branch. Tama snuggled against Hotaru's foot.

It was 11:00.

By the time Genko had arrived, the trio was sound asleep. Genko shook his head, chuckling. He squatted down, looking at Hotaru's peaceful expression. For the first time ever, Genko saw her scar on her cheek.

Genko winced.

Hotaru stirred, she saw Genko in her face.

"Oi," Genko said, grinning rather sheepishly.

Hotaru and her teammates followed Genko into the Hokage's office.

He looked up, "Oh, _ohayoo_ Genko-san."

Genko bowed.

Sarutobi smiled, "This must be your group, ne?"

Yugi grinned, "_Yosh_! I'm the best!"

Tama hit him on the head, "_Iie_, Yugi-no-baka! Hotaru-chan is the best."

Hotaru blushed.

Sarutobi looked down at the girl and grinned, "You must be Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded, "_H-hai_!"

"How old are you?"

Hotaru held up five fingers and showed it to him.

Sarutobi nodded, "Now, I'm giving you all a C-rank mission. The other 10 or so missions you had were D-rank missions."

Yugi jumped up and down, "AAAH! _Nani, nani, nani_ Sandaime-sama!"

Sarutobi read from the scroll marked, 'C-rank', "You are to-"

Yugi grinned, "Bodyguard? Oh, I hope it's a Princess or some rich pretty lady!"

Tama yawned, "I just hope this person gets here soon."

Hotaru nodded.

Genko pointed off in the distance, "That's our man."

The trio looked at the person and yelled, "_NANI_!"

Yugi exploded, "ITS A LITTLE BOY!"

Genko sighed, slapping his forehead, "Do you know WHO that 'little boy' is?"

Yugi hung his head, "_Iie_."

"He's one of the elder's grandsons. There's been word going around that a missing-nin has been spotted in Konoha."

Hotaru looked at him, "What about the hunter-nin? Don't they take care of this stuff?"

Genko frowned, "We haven't seen any."

As the child came into sight, he whispered to them, "Don't worry. He's not a dangerous missing-nin. Chances are he won't even show up."

Tama looked at Genko, "Aren't the elder's grandchildren ALWAYS supervised?"

Genko nodded, "_Ee_. That's the part I still don't quite grasp yet."

The boy looked at them.

Genko smiled, looking at the boy, "You must be Kashi-sama, _ne_?"

Kashi looked away, sticking his nose up in the air with a HUMPH.

Hotaru wanted to punch him in those fancy clothes of his. She felt her blood run ice cold in fury.

Yugi growled at him, "What's YOUR problem?"

Kashi smugly looked at them, "All of you. You think you're so great and mighty being a shinobi. You think you're all Heros and legends, but you're not special at all!"

Yugi stared at him, and lunged at him. Tama appeared behind him and held him back.

Hotaru's hand gripped tightly.

She appeared suddenly in Kashi's face, startling him. Hotaru then, out of the blue, slapped him.

Kashi was shocked. He opened him mouth, nothing came out. He opened his mouth again; managing to mutter, "How dare-"

"We didn't have to protect you." Hotaru looked at him with her teal eyes.

He clutched his cheek.

"We COULD just let you die. Be happy we're protecting you."

Hotaru looked away; Yugi and Tama just stared at her, Genko nodded at her actions.

Kashi pouted, "Fine. You're my bodyguards, _ne_? So, you have to follow me around Konoha."

Yugi and Tama groaned, "You HAVE to be kidding me."

Hotaru sighed, "God of youth, help me…"


	10. 9: Oh No! Protect Kashi

**AN: Updates shall be farther apart because of stupid school. Teh rulers still don't work for some reason so I've made do with oOo's... _gomen nasai_.**

**oOo**

Chapter 9: Oh-No! Protect Kashi: The Missing-Nin Strikes!

Yugi groaned, "_Doshite? Doshite? DOSHITE_!"

The trio was now in Kashi's bedroom. Gekno-sensei had left them alone with Kashi. He said that he had to 'run a few errands.'

Tama groaned, "He ditched us, _ne_?"

Hotaru sighed, "_Ee_."

Kashi looked up from his calligraphy, "Your sensei sounds like a _baka_ to me."

Hotaru sighed, "He is… and isn't. It's somewhat…complicated."

Kashi looked puzzled, "_Nande_?"

"Well, he's a good sensei and all… but well, we haven't- well he hasn't- umm…"

Tama smirked, "What's she's TRYING to say is that we haven't learned any major or cool moves yet."

Yugi nodded, "We've learned formations and crap, but not any new jutsus."

Kashi looked down at his work, "I'm happy I'M not a shinobi, its sounds like hard work."

Tama sighed, "And with a sensei like ours…it's impossible."

oOo

A body outside listened to their conversation.

He smirked, licking his lips.

"It's…showtime." He let out an evil laugh.

oOo

Hotaru shivered, "Feel that?"

Tama and Yugi nodded.

"Someone has a huge amount to chakra nearby…and it's not Genko-sensei."

Kashi looked at them, obviously confused, "_Nani_?"

Tama, Yugi, and Hotaru circled around Kashi, kunai out.

Hotaru whispered to Kashi, "Now just be quiet. I have a plan."

oOo

Kashi peacefully went on with his calligraphy practice. He sighed, looking at his work thoughtfully. He set it aside and opened to a bookmark in one of his favorite novels.

The man laughed, "Too easy." He opened the sliding door to see Kashi peacefully reading. He smirked.

The man threw a shuriken at him, "Way too easy." There was a POP!

The man was taken back, "A _bunshin_?"

Yugi smirked, "_Bunshin no jutsu_!" He charged at them mane, his clones surrounding him- an advantage.

Hotaru and Kashi were on the roof of Kashi's residence. She grabbed his hand, "Follow me and whatever you do, don't look down." She leapt from top to top. Kashi tried hard not to look down. He swallowed, nervously.

oOo

The man hit Yugi in the stomach. POP!

The man groaned, 'This is starting to get annoying.'

Tama charged at him from behind, Yugi burst in, attacking the intruder head on.

The man disappeared, the two banged into each other.

"F-ah!" Yugi yelled, clutching his head with his right hand.

Tama swore, "Where is he?"

"Looking for me?" he kicked Tama in the stomach.

Tama spat out blood, he gasped, and fell unconscious.

Yugi gasped, "Tama!" He looked at the man with hate.

He smirked, "Show me what you have… _baka no chibi_."

oOo

Hotaru looked back. She had a bad feeling at the bottom of her gut. She swallowed hardly, 'I hope they're alright.'

She looked anxiously at Kashi.

"_Nani_, Hotaru-chan?" he asked. Hotaru suddenly stopped.

She gasped, "GET DOWN!" she pushed Kashi down and caught the shuriken an inch away from her face.

Blood streamed down her fingers, making a small pool on the roof tiles. Hotaru's breaths came in long shallow, labored puffs. She threw the shuriken behind her and got her own kunai out.

The man smiled evilly, 'She's not going to take me down with THOSE is she?'

Hotaru smirked inwardly, she had helped her father make these kunai herself- they were infused with her chakra and covered in toxin. She put red bandages around those with toxin and blue bandages for those without.

There was only 1 red kunai amongst her 8 kunai knives. She threw them at him. He dodged them one after the other.

There was a sharp pain. The missing-nin winced; the red kunai blade had pierced his shoulder.

Hotaru frowned, "I…missed." She had been aiming for his heart.

The man pulled the kunai out, wheezing.

"Nice throw…_chibi_ _no baka_." POP!

Hotaru gasped, the man appeared behind her. A clone or the real him (she couldn't tell) had a kunai to Kashi's throat.

She got out a shuriken, "Don't you DARE even touch him!" She had sworn to Genko-sensei that she would protect Kashi at all costs. She gripped the shuriken tightly, hate blazing in her eyes.

The man smirked; he whispered in her ear, "If you even TRY to hurl that shuriken at him, he dies."

She gripped it tighter.

"Who's faster, my shuriken or your kunai?" She looked at him, "Let's find out, _ne_?"

The man behind her got out his kunai and smirked, "I have the upper hand."

Hotaru hesitated, he WAS right.

Hotaru smiled suddenly, "See if I care." She threw the shuriken, it connected. The clone was about to stab her. It stopped. POP!

Kashi fell to the floor, crying.

Hotaru let out a relieved sigh.

Kashi looked up at her, "_Doshite_?"

Hotaru looked at him.

"_Doshite_? _Nande_? Weren't you scared? Weren't you scared at all?" He began to cry.

Hotaru walked over to him and gave him a small smile.

Hotaru sighed, "Shinobi," she swallowed. "Shinobi must forget all feelings and must act like weapons. Our skills are used for combat and we become emotionless machines. We must fight with no regrets."

Kashi looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, "Isn't it hard though?"

She looked at her feet, her eyes filling with sadness. "_Ee_." She closed her eyes, a tear streamed down her cheek. "_Ee_."


	11. 10: Gai’s Promise

**AN: I'm on a role! But please, do NOT get use to me posting multiple chapters in a day... this shall probably NOT happen again. ENJOY!**

**oOo**

Chapter 10: Gai's Promise

Hotaru sighed. It had been a week since her first C-rank mission.

Today, Genko-sensei had given them the day off since all of the Konoha Jounin were required to see the Hokage for an important meeting.

Her father had set up targets for her to practice. She sighed, taking her blindfold off of her eyes. She smiled, she hadn't missed a single target.

Her mother clapped, Hotaru turned around, blushing.

"Oi, _okaasan_! I didn't see you there."

Her mother gave her a rather sheepish grin, "Hotaru! You have a guest." She moved to the side so Hotaru could see him. It was Kakashi.

"_Ohayoo_, Kakashi-chan," she smiled.

oOo

"_Nani ka_, Kakashi-chan?" Hotaru and Kakashi sat underneath a large tree near the practice targets.

Kakashi sighed, "Gai…Gai…well, Gai dropped out."

"_NANI, KAKASHI-CHAN!" _Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. She looked at him in disbelief.

Kakashi nodded, "He hasn't been seen for a while so…"

Hotaru brushed herself off, "_Ee_. We'll split up and look for him. Meet you back here."

Kakashi nodded, "_Hai_." They were off.

oOo

Hotaru panted with exhaustion. She had been searching all day for Gai and she hadn't seen Kakashi anywhere either.

Hotaru sighed, she sat down on a large rock and enjoyed the sight before her. There was a waterfall that emptied into a large pond with a slow river to her right. Farther along was the creek that she and her team would practice at.

Hotaru threw a small pebble in the water. She sighed deeply.

A flash of color appeared on her right side. She blinked.

Hotaru shrugged, throwing another small pebble into the pond, watching the ripples in the water distort her reflection frowning back at her.

Hotaru looked up, she heard…something. It was very faint.

'It sounds like…someone crying!' Hotaru immediately got up and rushed towards the noise.

oOo

Gai was off in a thick part of the forest. He sniffled, wiping snot off his nose with his green sleeve.

He let out a sad whine.

"Gai?"

"Go away!" he hunched into a little ball. "Leave me alone."

Hotaru put her hand on his shoulder, "Gai-chan, it's me."

He looked back at her, his face lightening up slightly, "H-Ho-Hotaru?"

oOo

Hotaru and Gai sat on the boulder that gave perfect view of the pool and the waterfall.

Hotaru looked at Gai, "_Doshite_, Gai-chan?"

"_Nani_?" Gai threw a rock into the pond.

"_Doshite_?"

Gai threw another rock with a mighty PLUNK! He hesitated, "I'm not as good as…"

Hotaru looked at him, "As…?"

"Kakashi. He beats me at everything."

Hotaru sighed, "You don't have to compare yourself to other's Gai."

Gai looked at her, puzzled.

She chuckled, "You know what I think?"

Gai smiled, "_Nani? Nani_!"

Hotaru smiled, "I like you just the way you are, Gai-chan."

Gai jumped up, grinning, "_Arigato_, Hotaru-chan!"

Gai jumped off the rock, "YOSH!" He looked back at her, "I promise, whem I'm better than Kakashi…that I'll marry you." He smiled and stuck his thumb up.

Gai dashed off, leaving Hotaru lost in her own thoughts.

She looked down at her reflection and smiled a sad smile.

'_Gomen nasaii_, Gai-chan. I'm sorry.'


	12. 11: Nani? Chuunin Exams?

**AN: This is probably the last one for today... the next chapter we finally get into the fighting! YOSH! But until then... you must read about the dreaded test and the forest of death. Hurray.**

**oOo**

Chapter 11: _Nani_? Chuunin Exams?

Genko opened the door, exiting the Hokage's office.

"It's time."

oOo

Hotaru and the gang were at the creek sparing.

Tama stepped onto the water, watching Yugi and Hotaru fight.

"Easy there Yugi, don't kill the birthday girl now," he taunted, smirking.

Yugi flipped back, "You're 7, _ne_?"

Hotaru nodded.

Yugi smirked evilly, "Then you get 7 pinches!"

Hotaru laughed, she ran away from Yugi who was chasing her around on the water. They're footsteps splashed the water everywhere.

Tama groaned, 'Geez…I'm getting wet. It's going to look like I wet my pants or something.' He sighed.

Genko appeared, he cleared his throat, "Ahem."

The three of them looked up.

"_Gomen nasai_ if I'm interrupting anything…important, but I have some very urgent news."

oOo

Yugi was confused, "Chuunin Exams? What are those?"

Tama yawned, "_Baka_, Chunnin Exams are tests that Genins go through to become Chuunin."

Hotaru nodded, her arms crossed across her chest, "_Ee_. You can be such a _baka_ Yugi-chan."

Yugi grumbled to himself angrily.

Genko gave them all registration sheets, "You are to fill these out and report to room 006 at 10:00 sharp tomorrow morning. _Ja ne_." He disappeared.

Tama yawned, "Just great…MORE tests. Well, see you all tomorrow. _Ja ne_."

"_Ja ne_," Hotaru said.

She stared at her sheet and sighed, 'I'll probably be the youngest one there…wonderful.'

Hotaru groaned.

oOo

It was 9:59. Hotaru spotted her teammates waiting outside of the door.

"Oi, our kunoichi has arrived," Tama said.

Yugi nodded.

Hotaru looked around, she whispered to them, "Any…shinobi that we should worry about?"

Tama shook his head, "'Doubt it. We're in a WHOLE other league."

Yugi smirked, taking a battle stance, "We'll take 'em, no sweat."

Hotaru smiled, 'So cocky, _ne_?' She shook her head.

The door slowly opened.

oOo

"Sit down," ordered a bond chilling voice.

Hotaru and her teammates sat towards the back. She scanned the room, she didn't see anyone familiar.

A figure with black hair and chilling yellow eyes stood at the front of them room.

"I…am Masu. I shall be your examiner for the entire Chuunin Exams. _Hajimemashite._ Welcome to the 1st phase."

A short, timid shinobi passed out blank sheets of paper.

"You are to take a written test. The paper you see before you is chakra activated. Don't even bother to cheat- you'll have different questions then your teammates."

Hotaru gulped, nervously.

"Begin."

oOo

Hotaru set her pencil down. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

'This was harder than I expected. I guessed on almost every one. The questions made no sense!' she sighed a sigh of relief.

"_Yamete_."

Hotaru tensed up.

Masu smirked, "I'll be coming around to check what you have written."

Hotaru felt sick; there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach as she watched several teams leave the room.

Her mind clicked, 'All we had to do was attempt them! Strange…why would they design a test like that?'

Masu looked over the three papers in front of them, he smiled, "You all pass, _omedeto gozaimasu_." He collected them and set them on his desk.

"Alright, tomorrow shall be the 2nd phase. Get some sleep."

He turned his back to them, "Oh yeah…I guarantee that HALF of you will be gone after I'm through with you."

The remaining shinobi gasped.

Hotaru slammed her fist on the desk, 'Damn.'

oOo

Hotaru and the other shinobi gathered around in front of a large gate of…

'A forest?' Hotaru was puzzled. 'Is it a survival test or something else?'

Masu held in front of them two scrolls, "Here you'll have to protect your scroll while trying to get the other."

The shinobi nodded.

"Now come over here and I'll give you your scroll."

oOo

Yugi, Tama, and Hotaru stood in front of a gate.

"So all we have to do is get the white one to go with this black one, _ne_?"

Tama slapped his forehead, "They have names but…you have the basic idea."

Hotaru gasped, "C'mon, its opening."

The trio dashed into the forest and jumped up and into the trees.

Tama yawned, "Any plans o wise one?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at his attempt at sarcasm. She shook her head, "Let's just find them before they find us."

Yugi let out a laugh, "That sounds something **I** would have come up with. Hotaru, you're loosing your touch."

Hotaru gave him a cold look, "_Damaru_."

Yugi shrank back, "_G-gomen_, Hotaru-chan. _Gomen_."

Hotaru gave them all a determined look, "C'mon."

"_Ee_."

oOo

"They're falling into our trap, _ne_?"

"_Ee,_ let's go."

"_Hai_, lets."

oOo

A trio of flamboyant blonds stopped Hotaru and company.

"_Yameru_!" They commanded.

Hotaru gave them a look, "_Nani deska, bakas_?"

"We're not _bakas_!" They shouted.

One posed a pathetic attempt of a battle pose, "I am Reiku!" Another winked, standing next to him in a similar pose, "I am Shike." The last one did some disturbing pelvic thrusting before finally posing in an awkward position, "And I am…DAIKO!"

Hotaru shook her head.

Yugi burst out in laughter and was soon rolling on the floor.

Tama stood there, stunned, 'Are these guys for real?'

Hotaru nodded to Yugi who suddenly appeared next to Shike and easily took their scroll.

Yugi grinned, "Ja ne…bakas."

The three of them jumped into the air, leaving the flamboyant trio very confused and very alone.

**oOo**

**I'm sorry about teh flamboyant trio... I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! Please do NOT kill me... PLEASE!**


	13. 12: Stage 3: Hotaru vs…?

**AN: Thank you people who have been reviewing... and for those who haven't... SHAME ON YOU! I know more of you are reading. I have like 880- odd pageviews so yeah. REVIEW CRAPPIT and while you're at it, here's a cookie.**

**oOo**

Chapter 12: Stage 3: Hotaru vs…?

The rest of the day went by like a blur. They had reached the tower and were told they had a month to train for Stage 3 of the Chuunin exams.

Hotaru smiled, 'Time to show the world… who I am.'

oOo

Hotaru yawned. It was THE day. This day would determine if she would become a Chuunin or remain a Genin.

"Where's Yugi, Tama-chan?" she asked, worried. The two of them, along with the rest of the remaining shinobi were up on a balcony overlooking an area bellow with shrubbery, dirt, high walls, and bushes.

Tama shrugged, "Probably being yelled at by Genko."

"Yukima Tama vs. Shizuki Ai."

Tama smirked, "I'm up."

Hotaru smiled and pinched him on the arm, "Good luck."

oOo

Tama won his battle against the inferior Ai.

Hotaru groaned. She would be up soon. If she won this battle she would have to go against her friend Tama. Also, if Yugi won his battle and the battle after that, one of them would have to go against him.

'Why do the Chuunin exams have to be so complicated?' she thought. 'I mean, why can't one battle determine whether you pass or not? This is all so pointless.'

"Masumori Hotaru vs. Shizuki Fae."

Hotaru smiled, she jumped down into the ring. She gulped, she hadn't expected THIS many people to come to watch her battle.

There were lots of people. There were nobles, shinobi from Konoha and other villages, normal folk, and various children who wanted to become shinobi themselves. She looked up and heard a roar of cheers.

Hotaru could see her parents far in the back. Her mother waved to her, her father just nodded.

She smirked.

Masu smiled, "The rules are simple. On my signal you are to battle either to the death or until one of you cannot continue to fight in the match."

The two nodded.

Masu stepped back, "Begin."

Hotaru's red headed challenger charged at her with amazing speed- but Hotaru was faster. Hotaru blocked her punch with her left arm and punched with her right.

Fae was sent flying across the arena, slamming into the wall surrounding the arena.

Hotaru smirk grew wider. She grabbed some kunai out of her pouch. The kunai were smaller than the regular kunai that normal shinobi would use and relatively sharper. She aimed for Fae's shoulders and pigtails- nailing her to the wall.

Fae struggled, only bringing more pain to her body. She gasped; Hotaru had chakra strings attached to her kunai.

Fae shivered, there was an evil grin on Hotaru's face as she sent Fae a shock of chakra. Hotaru tugged on the strings and the kunai pulled out.

Fae collapsed onto the ground- unconscious.

Masu cleared his throat, "Medic team?" On cue, a team of 4 or so medic-nin put Fae's body onto a stretcher and carried her out of the arena.

"And the winner is… Hotaru."

Hotaru jumped back up to the balcony, she gasped.

'People are…applauding for me?' Hotaru grinned.

oOo

Hotaru didn't pay attention to the next match. The next match after that was Yugi's match. Much to her disappointment, Yugi lost to a very strong opponent.

Hotaru smirked, 'Interesting.'

"Yukima Tama vs. Masumori Hotaru."

Tama closed his eyes, "I'm not fighting."

Hotaru was shocked, "_Doshite_, Tama-chan?" She was confused, why would Tama do such a thing?

Tama smiled, "I already know I'll lose to you, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded, "_Arigato_."

He gave her a smile and put his hand on her shoulder, "I have faith in you Hotaru-chan, you can win this."

Hotaru grinned, "_Arigato_, Tama-chan!"

oOo

The strong opponent defeated his rival with ease.

Hotaru gulped, she suddenly felt nervous. She sighed and jumped down when her name was called.

"Takushi Yaku vs. Masumori Hotaru."

Hotaru swallowed, Yaku was taller than her…MUCH taller than her. He had a pair of haunting green eyes with dark blue hair.

He smirked, "_Nande_? Is this a joke? I'm going against this 7 year-old?"

Hotaru spat at him bitterly, "_Damaru_." She flashed him a look that said, 'Take that back and I _may_ let you live.'

Masu cleared his throat; he obviously sensed the tension building between them. "Alright, you know what to do… the match will end if one of you dies or if one of you cannot continue to fight."

Hotaru nodded.

He brought his hand down, "Begin."

Yaku disappeared with amazing speed; Hotaru got out a few shuriken and scanned around her.

Yaku charged at her from behind, Hotaru sent her shuriken at his left arm. He cried out in pain. Hotaru back flipped 2 feet away from Yaku and panted.

'I have somewhat of an upper hand since I didn't fight with Tama.' She looked at Yaku charge at her again. She blocked his punch and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. 'Its amazing how much chakra he has. Any normal shinobi would have run out or be suffering from overuse of chakra.'

Yaku panted, he gathered his chakra in a 'tiger' hand seal. He ran at her, managing to catch her off guard and sent her skidding across the ground with a powerful kick to her chest.

Hotaru coughed, 'This is bad.' She appeared behind him and stabbed him with one of her kunai that she had infused chakra with.

Yaku cried out in pain, "You'll pay…" He lunged at her at an amazingly fast pace _(think Gai-sensei fast…)_ and began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach.

Hotaru wheezed and slammed into the wall.

Yaku laughed, "Can't get up, _ne_?"

Hotaru slowly got up, her knees shaking. She reached into her pouch and got out another kunai.

Hotaru winched, everything hurt like hell. She groaned, sending the kunai whizzing into his chest.

He dropped to the ground.

Hotaru collapsed. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

The last thing she saw before falling into the darkness was Tama, whispering to her, "You won."

**oOo**

**Hotaru-chan kicked ass, ne? I probably won't update in a while since I haven't even finished writing Chapter 13 in my journal yet so... you'll have to bare with me and wait. I WANT MORE REVIEWS! **


	14. 13: Special Training

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has review... and to all the people out there who read and DON'T review... SHAME ON YOU! On with the fic...**

**oOo**

Chapter 13: Special Training

It had been 7 long years but finally, Hotaru had been appointed a Jounin of Konohagakure. She had passed the Jounin exams with flying colors.

She grinned and put her vest over her netted shirt, black pants, and ninja blue sandals. Kakashi, already a Jounin gave her a thumbs up sign at the back. Hotaru faintly blushed.

Her mother gave her a huge hug. Her father smiled. Hotaru looked away; she had finally found the answer of why her _otoosan_ had been nice all of these years.

'The only reason he's even paying attention to be is because,' she swallowed, 'I'm a shinobi. If I weren't, he would just beat me like he did when I was little.'

Hotaru turned her back to hem, "I'm going to talk to Kakashi-chan."

Her mother nodded, she had also spotted her growing feelings towards the boy.

"Ja ne," Hotaru casually walked towards Kakashi.

"Yo," he said, looking up at her.

Just as Hotaru was about to engage in conversation, Genko pulled her aside.

She gasped, "Genko-sensei! _Nani_?" It had been a long time since she had seen her sensei. She looked back at Kakashi who shrugged. He looked almost as confused as she did.

Genko smiled at her, "The Hokage has picked you to become a hunter-nin. You have excellent accuracy- you never miss your mark- and they think that'll be an excellent addition to the squad."

Hotaru still looked puzzled, "Why now?"

Genko continued, "They usually wait until one becomes a Chuunin, but since you were still very young, they waited until…now."

Hotaru nodded, "When do I begin, Genko-sensei?"

Genko smirked, "Tomorrow. Go to room 001."

oOo

When Hotaru told the news to her parents, her mother was ecstatic, "My Hotaru in the oi-nin squad?" She nearly fainted from shock.

Her father made a speech saying that he always knew that she had talent. The speech was interrupted.

Hotaru set down her chopsticks with a THUD! "_Urusai_, Hajime-san." She gave him a very dark look and took a long sip of green tea.

Watori looked at her in shock, "Apologize to your _otoosan_ at once!"

Hotaru looked away, "_Iie_. HE should apologize to me, for THIS!" She pointed to her scar and got out of her chair.

Watori was shocked, "Now you listen here-" Watori blinked, she was talking to an empty chair.

oOo

Hotaru got up the next day fairly early. She put on her netted shirt, knee length black pants, netted socks, and blue sandals on. She put on a black tube top over her netting and left with her shuriken holster and hitai-ate in hand.

Hotaru sighed, tying her forehead protector around her arm. She opened the door to '001' and gasped, the whole room was filled with hopefuls who stared back at her.

She gulped, even worse than everyone looking at her with spite and malice because of her young age, was the sensei.

"_O-ohayo_, Masu-sensei," she muttered. It was the same Masu who was the examiner for the Chuunin exams taken place 7 years ago.

"_Ohayo_, Hotaru-san. Please take a seat next to oh…I think you know him already."

Hotaru gulped.

"Yaku-san."

Hotaru sat down next to her challenger in the final match of the Chuunin exams and winced. She looked at the blank sheet of paper before her and the yellow pencil that lay on it.

Masu smirked, "Let's begin, _ne_?"

"_Hai_!" the class echoed.

Hotaru sighed, 'Special training, _ne_?' She looked at the things Masu had written on the board.

'_Fatal Points in the Body_.'

Hotaru smirked, "This MAY actually be interesting after all…hmm."

oOo

Hotaru threw four senbon needles towards a target about 5 yards away from her. She smirked, her needles hit their mark.

"Nice throw," Yaku said.

Hotaru smiled, "_Arigato_."

Yaku looked at his target and frowned, "I was never really good at target practice…_shikata ga nai, ne_?"

"_Gomen nasai_, Yaku-san… about what happened at the Chuunin exams."

Yaku looked at her, "You did what you had to do, I understand."

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_." She took a kunai knife and threw it at a target a few yards away.

THUD.

oOo

Hotaru sighed and stepped into her hot bath.

She let out a moan, 'It's been AGES since I took a nice, long, bath.'

She sunk down deeper, closing her eyes, her mind wandered to a certain someone, making her blush a deep scarlet.

She sighed dreamily, but shook her head. Kakashi was still very sad about his dear friend Obito.

Hotaru shivered as she thought of Obito's- now Kakashi's- Sharingan eye.

Hotaru shook her head, shaking the bad memories out of her mind.

'I have better things to think about then worry about Kakashi,' she told herself. 'I have to stop thinking about him… I can't think straight!'

She groaned and sank down even further; Hotaru blew bubbles in the water as she stared at her feet.

'But…I can't help it.' She closed her eyes and smiled. 'I can't.'

**oOo**

**Awww... Hotaru-chan loves our dear Kakashi-kun... kawaii, ne? xD**


	15. 14: The Mission

**AN: Ugh... this chapter was fairly large... FIGHT SCENE! So if you don't like violence... don't read this chapter, and if you do... READ ON!**

**oOo**

Chapter 14: The Mission

Hotaru yawned. She put her usual netted shirt, tube top, pants, netted sock, and sandals outfit on and got her equipment ready. Hotaru tied her hair up and headed out the door.

oOo

Masu greeted them and gave them some surprising news.

"I am sending some of you on your very first mission. The others however, shall stay with me and take a grueling test."

The class broke out in discussion.

Masu slammed his fist against the board, "Now, before you can go, I need to hand out your masks. When your name is called, come up, wait for further instructions, then leave and carry out your mission as efficiently as possible."

Masu got out a list from his back pocket and began to read names.

Hotaru laid her head on her desk, 'I probably won't be called. Forget it…' She didn't pay any mind until the final name was called.

"Masumori Hotaru."

She immediately got up and headed towards the front. Hotaru could feel 14 other sets of eyes on her. She shivered slightly and looked Masu directly in the eye.

In his hand was a white mask with three red painted triangles on it.

The first went from the chin, the point touching where the mouth would rest behind. The second came from the left side of the mask, the point ending where the nose would rest behind. There was another triangle on the opposite side ending slightly bellow the other triangle. ( Like this: )

On the forehead was the leaf insignia and underneath, two slits for the shinobi to see through and underneath were two very small red diamonds.

Hotaru looked at the mask in amazement. She never thought it would be this… beautiful.

"_Sugoi_! _Arigato_, Masu-sensei," she was still shocked that she would be getting such a beautiful mask.

He looked at all of them, "You know what to do, _ne_?"

Hotaru nodded. She recited mentally, 'The purposes of oi-nin are to find the missing-nin from their village and to kill them. Then, they are to summon crows to devour the corpse and to cremate the remains so that no other shinobi may get a hold of the village's secrets.'

"I shall now give you information sheets about the missing-nin you are to take down." Masu went around and handed out papers with a picture, a small blurb, and their criminal rank.

Hotaru took a look at her sheet and gasped.

It was the same missing-nin you went after Kashi 9 years ago!

She cursed, 'I thought I took care of him! He shouldn't have lived! I put my own special toxin in those kunai!'

Hotaru read the blub about him:

'_Name: Zakuno_

_Age: N/A_

_Hair color: Black and messy_

_Eye color: Red with slit-like pupils_

_Zakuno is a taijutsu master and is an expert at using kage bunshins and other bunshin jutsus. He is very dangerous but rumored to have gotten lazier these past few years._

_Rank: A-class'_

Hotaru gasped, "Masu-sensei! This is a-"

Masu nodded, "I only gave it to you because I KNOW you can carry it out."

Hotaru smiled, "_Arigato_, Masu-sensei!"

Masu smiled, "_Ki o tsukete_, and go!" (Good luck.)

"_H-hai_." Hotaru disappeared stealthily.

oOo

Hotaru read more off of her sheet:

_'Last spotted: A small town outside Konoha_

_Probably residing at: A bar or hotel'_

She smirked, 'At least I don't have to go very far.'

Hotaru jumped up onto the wall the separated (or guarded) Konoha from the rest of the world.

She looked over her shoulder and gave a sad smile to the village she loved and to the people she loved.

'_Sayonara_ Konoha, _otoosan_, _okaasan,_ Genko-sensei, Otabae-sensei, Rai-chan, Gai-chan, Yugi-chan, Tama-chan., and… _sayonara, _Kakashi-kun.'

She jumped up into the sky and ran swiftly on the road to find Zakuno.

oOo

Zakuno smiled, he walked into a small bar and laid down three bills, "Sake, _kudasai_ and maybe some udon noodles."

"_Hai_!"

He sat down lazily and sighed. 'Hmph, it's been a while since I've been near Konohagakure, maybe I should pay them a visit.'

Hotaru smirked, 'So, he walked into a bar, _ne_?' She went into her shuriken holster and took out a kunai.

"I'll be waiting for you…Zakuno-san."

She disappeared into the darkness.

oOo

"_Itadakimasu_," Zakuno lazily slurped his udon noodles from the bowl.

He shivered, 'Cold breeze today…it's strange.' He took another sip of warm sake to liven him up. 'Aaah, MUCH better.'

Zakuno slurped some more, 'I haven't seen any oi-nin for a while. Maybe they've FINALLY stopped trailing me and moved on to more…difficult criminals like Uchiha.' He shivered, 'Just THINKING about him almost scares me to death.' He gulped down his sake and sighed, 'I need a break.'

Zakuno smiled, "_Arigato_." He left the bar with a slight blush on his face. 'Just what I needed…now all I need is a women.' He grinned evilly as he tossed and caught a few coins in his right hand.

Zakuno gasped.

Hotaru appeared behind him, kunai to his throat.

"I've been waiting for you…Zakuno-san."

She pressed the kunai closer to his throat, making it bleed, "_Gomen nasai_ for not killing you earlier."

Zakuno shivered. Even though Hotaru's face was hidden behind her oi-nin mask, he could still tell it was her.

Hotaru's light blue hair blew in the wind, "Memories coming back to you, _ne_?" She back flipped a few feet behind him, landing gracefully on her feet.

Zakuno smirked, 'So it IS her. That pathetic pest who was body guarding the elder's grandson.'

"You," he said.

Hotaru laughed, she appeared behind Zakuno and stabbed him in the shoulder with one of her senbon needles. She landed a few feet away, "You've gotten slower Zakuno-san, and I was hoping this would be _fun_."

Zakuno swore, 'She's gotten better…MUCH better. She's not that little brat I met years ago with, by chance, a talent with weapons. She's an elite shinobi in a class of her own.'

He smiled evilly, "_Shibaraku desu ne_, Hotaru-san." (I haven't seen you in a while.)

Hotaru smirked, "_Omachido sama_, Zakuno-san." (I've sorry to have kept you waiting.)

She went into a battle stance, "Let's finished what we started, _ne_?"

Zakuno nodded, "_Hai_, let's."

Hotaru charged at him with amazing speed, surprising Zakuno. She dodged his punches and landed a few of her own. She jumped back, panting slightly.

'I have to finish him off; I can't do this all day.' She jumped up, flipped in the air, and threw three senbon needles at him.

Hotaru landed right next to him, "Give up."

Zakuno stabbed her with a kunai, POP! He smirked, 'Still the same I see.'

Hotaru jumped down from a tree near by and kicked him in the stomach. She flipped behind him and threw two needles at his spinal cord, paralyzing him.

Zakuno fell to the floor on his back, wheezing.

Hotaru smirked. She went into her holster and gasped, 'I don't have any kunai except…_that one_.' She swore, 'I never wanted to use _that one_…oh well.' She pulled out the kunai and stabbed him in the heart.

Zakuno gasped, he coughed up blood.

"S-s-silver?" Zakuno died.

Hotaru pulled out the kunai and shook off the blood. She sighed, 'He's finally…dead.' She put her treasured kunai back into her holster. 'But, my job isn't finished just yet.'

She bit her thumb and placed her hand down on the ground. Hotaru coughed, she wasn't use to the smoke when a summoning technique had occurred. When the smoke cleared, a flock of crows flew over to Zakuno's corpse and pecked.

Hotaru gagged, 'I'm still not use to THAT part yet.'

When the crows cleared away, she used a fire technique to turn the body into ash.

The ashes blew away in the howling and bitter wind, Hotaru took off her mask, "_Sayonara_…Zakuno-san."

A person came out of the bar, "What's with all of the ruckus?"

Hotaru put her mask back on and vanished into the trees.


	16. 15: What isThis Feeling?

**AN: I is backness! Gomen nasai for not updating... my computer was giving me really stupid problems of doom. Sometimes it can be really ebil. REVIEW! This is one of teh kissy kissy goo goo chapters, mind you.**

**oOo**

Chapter 15: What is…This Feeling?

Hotaru had become a very successful oi-nin. Every mission she was assigned, she completed. She lived, breathed, and bleed the shinobi way.

Hotaru seldom saw Kakashi, and he seldom saw her. Kakashi had stopped being an ANBU captain and now trained (or would have trained since no team had passed the vigorous bell test of teamwork!) Genin to become Chuunin.

Hotaru was out in the forest doing her favorite hobby; target practice. The oi-nin squad had given her a day of rest so she could recuperate from yesterday's mission.

Hotaru flipped up into the air. There were hidden targets everywhere, including one behind a rock. Twirling in the air, she threw kunai in various directions, all hitting their mark. She then threw a kunai and sent another kunai in the same direction, the two banged into each other, one of them hitting the target behind the rock. (Think Itachi-kun's practice)

"_Sugoi_, you've gotten better than when I last saw you Hotaru-chan," Kakashi looked at her from a tree, his visible eye was closed. Hotaru could tell that he was smiling.

"_Arigato_, Kakashi-chan," she could feel heat rush to her face.

Kakashi looked at her, "Day off, _ne_?"

"_Ee_…"

Kakashi jumped gracefully down, landing right beside her, "Well…I don't have any missions to do so…why don't you spend the day we me?"

Hotaru smiled, "Really, Kakashi-chan? I'd love to."

Kakashi nodded.

Gai looked at the two, hidden behind a bush; he swore mentally, 'Darn Kakshi, you have already stolen my women!'

oOo

"Where to, Kakashi-chan?" Hotaru looked at him curiously. She was still taken back by the fact that she would be spending the day with her favorite Jouin.

He shrugged, "Well…wherever you want to go is fine with me," he lazily replied.

She smirked, looking at him with a slight glimmer in her teal-blue eyes, "I want to visit a friend, you may know of her. That alright?"

He nodded, "_Ee_, go right ahead."

oOo

Hotaru and Kakashi waltzed into a large restaurant; a girl was cleaning the counter with a tattered and torn rag. Her black hair was back in a lazy ponytail, hair getting in her face, hiding her cool purple eyes. She looked up suddenly, her eyes in a slight dazed state.

"Oi," Hotaru said, snapping her out of it. Hotaru smoothed out her vest that she was wearing for a change (She's matching Kakashi, oh my god! xD) with her netting top, long pants, and sandals.

Rai smiled ear to ear, "Hotaru-chan! _Shibaraku desu ne_!" (I haven't seen you in a long time!)

Rai ran towards her and hugged her tightly, "_Gomen nasai,_ Hotaru-chan! I didn't recognize you, your hair is so long and pretty and your eyes have gotten in color! Why can't I be as pretty as you!"

Hotaru blushed, laughing nervously, "_Aa so desu ka_? I never noticed, _sumimasen_." (Is that so?)

Kakashi lightly blushed a shade of pink, 'Come to think of it, it HAS gotten prettier…and so has she…wait, _nani_? She's your _best friend_ not your lover!' He shook his head, trying to shake off his thoughts.

Rai sat them down at the bar, "So…let's talk, _ne_?"

Hotaru smiled, "_Ee_…but first, why are you here, Rai-chan?"

Rai grinned sheepishly, "Well, I'm helping out my _otoosan_ since _okaasan_ has been sick. I'm going to help out with the Academy student's _ashita_." (Tomorrow)

Hotaru smiled, "_Omedeto gozaimasu_, Rai-chan!" (Congradulations)

Rai leaned closer to her, "But, the real question is…"

Hotaru looked at her, puzzled, "_N-nani_?"

"Are you…_issho ni_?" she whispered. (Together?)

Hotaru blushed a deep scarlet, "_I-isho n-ni_?" she whispered back.

Kakashi looked at two, confused.

Rai whispered softer, "_Anata desu issho ni deska_?"

'Do I want to?' she thought. Hotaru pondered, 'I do like him as a friend…and a bit more. And when I looked at him I…' she blushed deeper. 'I don't know…'

Hotaru leaned closer, "_Ee, mainichi_."

Rai grinned, "Everyday, ne?" She giggled like she did when she was an Academy student, "I knew it! I knew it!" She leaned over the counter to give her friend a big embrace.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. He was totally oblivious of the discussion they were having.

Rai cleared her throat, "Any drinks to start off with?"

Hotaru pondered, "Just tea, _doozo desu_."

Kakashi nodded, "Same."

Rai went into the back to retrieve their tea.

Hotaru swallowed, 'I'm finally with Kakashi-chan…but why am I so nervous? There's a bazillion butterflies in my stomach fluttering around. _Doshite_? Kakashi-chan's my best friend…unless-'

Hotaru felt her capillaries dilate, 'But we are just friends, right? Right?' She looked at him lazily read one of his books and smiled faintly, 'But I DO want to-'

Rai appeared with a blue china tea pot filled with green tea and matching cups. She poured the tea into the cups carefully, "My _otoosan_ wants to give you both free meals since you're both two very important shinobi in Konohagakure."

Hotaru gasped, "_Arigato gozaimasu_, Rai-chan! He doesn't have to do that."

Rai smiled a genuine smile, "_Ee_, he's a very generous man, _ne_?" She sat down next to Hotaru, "Your meals should be finished in about 15 or so minutes. Let's talk, _ne_?"

Hotaru sipped her tea calmly, "_Hai_." Hotaru began to tell Rai about her missions as an oi-nin and about Gai horrendously flirting with her after she would get back.

Rai laughed.

Kakashi looked at the two girls chattering and smiled faintly, 'It's nice to see Hotaru-chan happy…for a change.'

oOo

After the two had their meal, they went out for a walk.

Hotaru breathed in the afternoon sun, 'It's been a while since I've taken a quality walk.' She smiled as they appeared a familiar bridge. She looked out to the river and smiled, her memories flowing back to her and playing out on the stillness of the waves.

Hotaru up at Kakashi, "We always use to see each other here _ne,_ Kakashi-chan?"

Kakashi nodded, "_Ee_, we did." He looked at her and swallowed, "H-Hotaru-chan?"

"_Nande_?"

"I have something to tell you…"

**oOo**

**Like oh my gosh... A CLIFFHANGER! (gets killed for adding a cliffhanger) Xx xX**


	17. 16: Aishiteru

**OC: _Arigato,_ Nica-chan for reviewing! I luff joo! REVIEW PEOPLES! I ish getting sad. You don't want me to get sad for then I get... MAD! (insert ebil laughs here please)**

**oOo**

Chapter 16:_ Aishiteru_

Kakashi sighed deeply, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up, puzzled, "_Nani doshite no_, Kakashi-chan?"

Kakashi pulled her gently closer to him and whispered very softly into her ear, "_Aishiteru_, Hotaru-chan."

oOo

Gai looked at the two, 'I guess my rival has made the first move.' He clenched his fist, his eyes flaming like the setting sum in the distance, 'But, I shall win the kirei (pretty) Hotaru with my charm!' He smiled the 'Nice Guy' smile and promised, 'I shall win you over, Masumori Hotaru!'

oOo

'He l-loves me?' Hotaru was shocked, surprised, and happy all at the same time.

'Y-you do, Kakashi?' she blushed a very faint shade of pink, matching the salmon sky above her head.

Kakashi pulled her closer, "_Ee_." He carefully pulled off his mask and kissed her gently on the lips.

Gai was stunned, he practically fell out of the tree he was hiding in. His foot was sticking out of the tree behind them. He pulled himself up, panting. He looked at Kakashi in pure envy, 'How I would KILL to be in your shoes Kakashi!'

Hotaru looked at Kakashi, she felt slightly lightheaded. "K-Kakashi?"

He looked at her, "Hm?"

Hotaru kissed him lightly on the cheek, "_Aishiteru_, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi pulled his mask over his face, hiding the fact that he was in fact blushing, too.

oOo

The two of them decided to take a walk, Kakashi gripped Hotaru's hand with his, a smile was hidden behind his navy blue mask.

"Where to, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru looked at him, "I want to see…my parents. I haven't seen them in a long time."

Kakashi nodded.

oOo

Hotaru opened the door to her once-called home. Memories started to flash in her mind.

"_Okaasan_?" she looked around. "_Okaasan_?" Watori stirred, '_N-nani_?'

She soon spotted her mother at the table, "Okaasan!" Hotaru froze, her mother looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, her hair unruly and matted, going in every direction.

"H-Hota-ru?" Her mother couldn't believe her eyes. "Is- is that you and-?"

Hotaru nodded, a faint blush etched on her face, "_Ee_…Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi blushed lightly; he still wasn't use to being called such an affectionate name.

Watori nodded, "_Aa, soo desu ka_. Did you get the day off?"

Hotaru nodded, "I visited Rai-chan and we went on a walk together…" He looked around, "Where's _otoosan_? I haven't seen him around lately. Was he sent on a mission?"

Watori looked downcast to the floor.

Hotaru looked at her, "_Doshite, okaasan? Nande?"_

Watori let out a deep sigh, "He's…gone. The last time I saw him was a few days ago when he left. He said he was going out for a drink. Ever since you became an oi-nin he's spent most of his time at the bars…getting free drinks because of your reputation."

Hotaru frowned, at the back of her mind she wanted to kill her father for making her mother so depressed, "_Gomen nasai, okaasan. Sumimasen_." She bowed her head.

Watori shook her head, "_Iie_, it's not your fault. Just…be happy. That's all I want for you."

Hotaru bowed again, "_Arigato, okaasan. Ja ne_."

Hotaru mentioned for Kakashi to follow her out the door.

"I'll…walk you home."

Hotaru nodded sadly, "_'San 'kyu_." (That's how it sounds like when they say 'Thank You' xD)

Kakashi put his arm around her, "Don't blame yourself. Like Watori-sama said, it's not your fault."

Hotaru sighed, "I just…can't help it."

Kakashi glanced at her sadly, "_Ee_."

oOo

The two of them walked together, hand in hand, under the starry sky.

Hotaru leaned against Kakashi, sighing.

Kakashi let go of her hand and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling Hotaru closer to him. He pulled off his mask down to his chin and kissed her on the bridge of her nose.

Hotaru smiled, she looked at his face for the first time, she fought back the urge to drool.

Kakashi was quite attractive.

He pulled his mask back up, Hotaru chuckled slightly.

Kakashi looked at her, "_Nani_?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"To keep girls like you from staring at me and passing out in the streets," he joked.

The two laughed.

oOo

Kakashi and Hotaru arrived at Hotaru's apartment.

Hotaru got out a key from her vest and opened the door slowly.

It was a fairly large one room place that was fairly clean except for the bed that had papers, notes, and various weapons scattered on it. There was a small fridge in the corner, a stove, and a chair and a table.

The two of them stepped inside.

Hotaru put her weapons into a small trunk-like thing near the end of her bed. She put her stacked her papers, diagrams, and notes neatly and put it on her dresser right next to her copy of the 'bingo' book.

She sat on her bed, Kakashi copied her.

Hotaru put her head on his shoulder, "_Arigato_, Kakashi-kun, for today."

Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling, "_Do itashimashite_." (Don't mention it.)

Hotaru looked up at him, "Can you stay with me- for the night?"

Kakashi was first a little stunned that he was being asked to stay, but gladly accepted.

"_Ee,_" Kakahsi laid lazily on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Hotaru cuddled next to him, putting her head on his chest.

Kakashi looked down at Hotaru and smiled- behind his mask of course-.

Hotaru looked up at him, smirking, "Gai's going to kill you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi chuckled, "_Ee, kore kara_." (Starting from now.)

Hotaru smiled, "I think he was following us around today. I heard someone in the bushes, and I heard someone nearly fall out of a tree. Weird_, ne_?"

Kakashi groaned, "It probably was him then.

Hotaru sighed, "_Shikata ga nai,_ Kakashi kun. Just let it go." (It can't be helped.)

Kakashi shrugged, muttering a small 'whatever' before lazily staring up at the ceiling again.

Hotaru smiled peacefully, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, 'Rai-chan's going to have a heart attack once I tell her about this, _ne_?' She said to herself, chuckling slightly.

Kakashi yawned, "I'm tired."

Hotaru felt her eyelids become heavy; they felt like someone had put two one thousand pound weights on them.

"_Oyasumi nasai_," Kakashi said to her softly. (Good night.)

Hotaru slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to the best sleep of her life.

**oOo**

**So** **kawaii, ne? I know. The next chapter shall be the last... not including teh epilogue and then I start... MY GAARAxOC FIC! Hurrayness! Don't forget to review! _Ja ne_.**


	18. 17: Sayonara

**AN: I'm almost finished! This is the last chapter...not counting the Epilogue. Then I shall be working on my GaaxOC fic. Don't forget to review! I want to know what you think!**

**oOo**

Chapter 17: _Sayonara…_

Sunlight?

Hotaru woke up; she regretted that her dream had ended. Her eyes opening up lazily, she yawned.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Hotaru-chan," came a voice from above.

She looked up to see that Kakashi was staring down at her.

"_Ohayo, _Kakashi-kun," she smiled.

oOo

Hotaru got into her black pants, sandals, netted top that went to her elbows, and shirt that had the neck/collar around her collarbone. (It's above her shoulders peoples…)

Kakashi watched her as she got ready.

Hotaru slowly put her hair back in a stylish bun. She left strands of hair out so that they cascaded down onto her face.

Kakashi smiled slightly, her hair had gotten much lighter, so much that it looked resembled more of a white color than a light blue.

She turned around and looked at him. Her dark teal eyes stared at him with a sorrowful expression; she started to walk towards him. Very lightly, she kissed him on the check. She whispered into his neck, "_Sayonara_, Kakashi-kun, _sumimasen_."

Kakashi nodded, he understood. "Just come back in one piece, _ne_?"

Hotaru picked up her oi-nin mask; it didn't look quite as nice as it did 7, 8, 9 or so years ago. It had a few scratches on it, but still glistened with the same intensity that it did when she had first glimpsed at it.

Hotaru put her mask on. She slowly opened the door, she clenched her fist tightly, 'Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back.'

"_Ja ne_," she jumped out, a tear streamed down her cheek.

oOo

Masu was slightly glad to see Hotaru walk into the room, "Rested up?"

She nodded, not bothering to take her mask off, "_Ee_." She also didn't bother to tell him about her day with Kakashi, he could probably care less. More importantly, she had a mission to carry out.

Masu handed Hotaru her information sheet.

She quickly glanced over it, stopping at the 'Last Spotted' section, "Sunagakure, _ne_?"

Masu grinned, "I thought you needed a change of scenery for a change, Hotaru-sama."

She smirked behind her mask, "_Arigato_, Masu-sama."

oOo

Hotaru dashed out, she quickly glanced over her sheet again.

She groaned, "This doesn't sound fun…" She sighed, "Oh well."

She set off.

Hotaru jumped from branch to branch. She smirked, she DID need a change of scenery, all see saw were trees, trees, and more trees.

'Sunagakure, I don't think I've ever been there before, strange. It's probably all desert, my luck.' She thought.

Hotaru felt suddenly sad, 'I miss Kakashi-kun already…' she sighed. 'I wonder what he's doing.'

oOo

Kakashi walked out of Hotaru's apartment only to be confronted by…GAI!

Gai stared at him, shocked. He was just about to knock on Hotaru's door and she how he was when HE came out.

Kakashi stared at him blandly, "Hotaru left, on a mission." He simply walked away.

Gai was shocked to the max, 'How can I compete with Kakashi's hipness? _Doshite_!'

Streams of tears flowed from Gai's eyes, "Why doesn't Hotaru-chan like me?"

oOo

Hotaru sighed, 'It'd be best if I didn't think about that right now.'

After a few days of traveling and rest, Hotaru saw the guarding gates of Sunagakure.

'I was right,' she thought, 'It IS just desert.'

The guards looked at Hotaru suspiciously, "State your purpose," the taller of the two said to her.

Hotaru simply took out her paper with the Konoha's missing-nin's picture and blurb on it and held it in front of their faces.

The guards nodded, "You may proceed."

Hotaru rolled her eyes under her mask, she casually walked in.

She looked around, scanning the area.

'This shouldn't be too hard, according to the blurb, this _baka_ is a fair Taijutsu user and horrendous at Ninjutsu.'

She shivered, 'But his Genjutsu…it's unbelievable.'

She looked at the paper again:

'_Name: Shi_

_Age: 16-17_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Dark blue- almost black_

_Shi is a very talented Genjutsu user, probably because this is the only jutsu that he has mastered. He is a mediocre Taijutsu user and is rarely seen using Ninjutsu. Handle with caution, with one flash of his kekkei genkai ability in his eyes; one could meet a disturbing demise._

_Rank: S-class'_

Hotaru was surprised that the Masu had given her the job and not an ANBU squad.

'Well,' she smirked, 'All the more fun for me I guess.'

oOo

She spotted Shi wandering around the streets aimlessly, appearing to be either drunk or wounded.

Hotaru got out a senbon needles, 'If I kill him now, I won't have to deal with his troublesome Genjutsu.'

But, before she could make her move, Shi turned around, she gasped.

'Did he see me?' she panted. 'And his eyes…' She shook it off.

'I guess I'll have to do this the hard way,' she swift fully jumped down and put a needle to his throat, "Don't move."

Shi froze, he began to chuckle.

Hotaru was shocked, Shi looked very young. He looked closer to 13 then 16 or 17. He smirked, '_Jigokugan_!' He had activated his kekkei genkai, the Jigokugan or 'Hell Eyes'.

Hotaru flipped back, he looked back at her, his eyes were green and his pupils were slit-like.

She felt memories of her father beating her mother and that day that she was given the scar come back to her and hit her all at once. She winced, 'So THIS is one of his techniques?'

Shi laughed evilly, glaring at her, staring into the darkest depths of her soul. Hotaru shivered, what WAS this kekkei genkai?

With great difficulty she took out a senbon needles and aimed at his heart.

Shi swore, it connected. He was sent to the floor, gasping.

Hotaru frowned down at him, "You have the Jigokugan, ne?"

He nodded, in agony, "_Ee_…tell her that I'm…"

Hotaru sighed, "She probably doesn't remember you. You were her cousin, _ne_?"

He nodded, "_Ee_…" Shi coughed up blood, trembling with pain.

Hotaru bowed her head, "_Sumimasen_ for missing, I'll spare you from suffering."

He nodded, "_Arigato, kudasai_."

Hotaru took a kunai and slashed him across the chest, ending his life.

'_Sumimasen_…'

She sighed, "_Kyuichose No Jutsu!" _(Summoning technique!) Out of the smoke appeared a flock of crows that began to work their magic on the corpse.

Hotaru sighed, '_Doshite_?'

Hotaru put her hands into 'Tiger' seal and performed a fire technique, burning the body. She watched the ashes blend with the sand and took her mask off.

The wind blew with a haunting howl, sand swirled around her feet.

Hotaru pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, she sighed, "It's finally over."

She threw her head back to look at the shining full moon sending its silver rays over the village, "That late, _ne_?"

She put her kunai back into her holster, "I might as well start heading back, _ne_? Everyone's waiting for me." She flashed a smile back behind her shoulder.


	19. Epilogue: Eyes Like Fire

**AN: And here it is... THE LAST CHAPTER! Please read this in order to get my new story... or else you won't know who she is. Yes... Shizen-san is the main character for my new story but her life has a twist, so don't assume that she's some Mary Sue alright? Because she's not... Please for the love of kami-sama, REVIEW!**

**oOo**

Epilogue: Eyes Like Fire

_'Everyone's waiting for me, ne?'_

A young boy looked at Hotaru, behind a building, greatly intrigued.

She looked back over her shoulder, he gasped, throwing his back against the wall, panting slightly. 'Did she see me?'

Hotaru turned back to face forward and set off on the sandy road.

PLUNK!

The boy gasped, 'She dropped something!' He ran out to pick up the item.

He looked back at the object and at the lady, oblivious that her kunai had fallen out of her pack.

'_Sugoi_! It's…so pretty!' He had never seen such a pretty kunai in his life.

It was silver.

He looked at it and held it up to the moon. He watched the glimmer from the moon reflect and shine.

'_Sugoi_!' He shook his head, "_Anata_!" (You!)

"_N-nande_?" Hotaru looked back at the young boy running at her. She gasped, 'That's my-'

She squatted down and looked at him; he shyly gave her the kunai. She smiled, "_Arigato_." She ruffled his maroon hair sweetly.

"_Nani no namae deska_?" (What's your name?)

The boy looked up at her with gray-aquamarine eyes, "Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara," he said.

Gaara blushed lightly, the lady was very pretty. He winced slightly, gazing at the scar on her cheek.

Hotaru looked into his eyes.

'Those are like…her's.' she said to herself.

Gaara turned red, looking at his feet.

Hotaru gave him a very sweet smile, "You have eyes like someone I know."

Gaara looked up, still lightly blushing, "_Dare ka_?" (Who?)

Hotaru kissed him gently on the forehead, "Shizen-san. You both have eyes like fire."

'Also, eyes filled with pain.' She thought to herself.

Hotaru chuckled slightly, watching Gaara turn almost as red as his hair.

She slowly got up, turning her back to Gaara, "_Sayonara_, Gaara-san. I hope to meet you again someday."

Gaara smiled, watching her walk away.

'She didn't think that I was a monster. She didn't look away!' he thought. 'Someone who told me…'

He stopped, looking up at the sky, 'I'll meet you, Shizen-san, I promise.'

Gaara turned around and ran in the other direction, "Yashamaru!"

oOo

'The moon looks so pretty tonight.' A small purple haired girl looked up at the sky; a small gentle breeze flowed around her. Brown specks fell onto her lap as she looked outside from the grass. She looked at the specks, puzzled.

'_Suna_?' (Sand?)


End file.
